


A long and emotional day

by Kamenyan



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: 1x10, Communication, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Talking, they're emotional kitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:06:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24623683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamenyan/pseuds/Kamenyan
Summary: "He had known all along. He just had been too blinded by his past and insecurities to see the opportunity his new life in Austin was. Funny how sometimes you need to have two near death experience for everything to fall in place in your head."Missing scenes from 1x10TK finally realize where he belongs and he has to tell Carlos.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Kudos: 93





	A long and emotional day

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm obsessed with those cuties. So here's my version of episode 10. Where Carlos and TK finally TALK.  
> Hope you like it ! I'll probably wirte some more about those two.

As he is pushed towards the ambulance by his father, there was a million things rushing through TK’s mind. He let the nurse manoeuvre him into a seat and open his shirt to examine his wound. Everything was blurry around him. The voice of the nurse didn’t even reach his ears. His eyes fluttered shut. But beside the pain and exhaustion, he felt something growing inside of him. A strong feeling. His thoughts are too messy and untangled to make sense of it. It seemed that it could change everything. With his team, his dad and with Carlos… _Carlos_. Fuck, he didn’t even know if he was okay. He didn’t even finished his conversation with him properly. He opened his eyes, trying to see if he could catch a glimpse of him but the door of the ambulance are already closed. He let out a defeated sight and he felt very tired suddenly. He let himself be rocked by the roaring of the motor and fell asleep.

***

He woke up to the disapproving face of a doctor. He’s the one who treated his gun wound in the first place. He was applying a new bandage to his chest.

« I see a bit much of you lately, Mr.Strand. » he huffed, almost offended.

« Sorry. » TK mumbled, still trying to regain his full consciousness.

The doctor finished to patch him up and patted his shoulder.

« Try not to break your stitches this time. »

« I’ll try. » TK promised. « Am I good to go ? »

The doctor rolls his eyes.

« Always so impatient. Please rest a little more, then you’re free to go. »

TK nodded with a guilty smile. He was really eager to get out of here. He had to talk to his dad. And to Carlos. Because for the first time in months, he felt like he knew what he wanted. He recognized this feeling in his gut. It’s determination. A sheer will to live and to fight. He didn’t feel numb anymore. Because he knew now. It had been instinctive to go and help that bus driver, it had been instinctive to gave up his last drops of oxygen to save her and it had been instinctive to protect Carlos. He had known all along. He just had been too blinded by his past and insecurities to see the opportunity his new life in Austin was. Funny how sometimes you need to have two near death experience for everything to fall in place in your head.

TK took a deep breath. He felt lighter than he had in months. He sat up and spotted his shoes. He had to go fix a few things now.

***

_Can you meet me at the fire station ?_

TK did not even hesitate before pressing « send ». He put his phone in his pocket as the two fire truck parked in the station. TK had come down here as soon as he could. He did not want to waste a second before talking to his team. But now seeing them getting out of the trucks and walking towards him, he felt nervous. Were they going to accept his past ? _Only one way to know_ , a voice that sounded a lot like his therapist’s whispered in his head. And for once he listened to it. He stepped towards them and just kind of blurted it all out. The good and the bad. Everything. And it felt good, freeing. As he talked, he could see their open and kind expressions. When they all came to hug him, he knew he could never have hoped for a better family than this one. He belonged with them and now he was sure of it. He then hugged his dad tight.

« How many life decisions did you make today kid ? » He asked, surprised.

TK followed his gaze and spotted Carlos standing a few feet away. He couldn’t help the smile that stretched on his lips.

« One step at a time, dad. » He promised before walking toward the police officer.

As he approached, he scanned the cop’s body. He seemed fine. He had been so scared back in the ambulance. He would never have forgiven himself if Carlos had been hurt or worse. Feeling the remains of that fear nipping at his heart, he did not even think before wrapping his arms around the officer. Carlos seemed surprised for a second but quickly went with it, kissing his neck gently. He probably had been worried too. They stayed in each other arms for a few minutes, just taking each other in. TK held tight, feeling like he would crumble if he let go. It had been a long and emotional day. His eyes were burning but he had to keep himself together a little longer.

« So you wanted to talk ? » Carlos whispered in his shoulder.

« Yeah » TK confirmed, pulling away gently. « Can we go elsewhere though ? »

He did not intend to break down in front of the station if it came down to it. Carlos nodded and led them to his blue Camaro. He drove them to an empty field, away from the town. They were silent again. Carlos turned to him, inviting him to talk.

« So, we didn’t really get to finish our conversation earlier… » TK started, a bit awkwardly.

« TK… » Carlos interrupted. « It’s okay, I get it. We don’t have to do it all over again. »

Carlos looked away, clearing remembering the rejection he had to endure a few hours earlier. It felt like it happened days ago. TK felt guilty for always changing his mind about everything. But this time he was sure and he had to tell him.

« No, please, listen. » Tyler whispered, putting his hand on Carlos’. He took a breath and went for it. « Remember when you said you felt all those strong feelings when I got shot ? »

Carlos nodded, looking interested now.

« Well, when this car almost hit you today and when everything started to go down… God, I was terrified. And then the bus crashed and some weird things happened in my brain… »

TK went silent again, trying to find the rights words to express how he had felt and how that had changed him.

« The point of this is… that I figured many things out about myself in this very short among of time. The first one of those things is that I’m made to be a firefighter. And that’s what I want to do for now. »

Carlos smiled gently.

« I never doubted that for a second. » He whispered, squeezing his fingers.

Tyler smiled back and continued.

« The second thing is that… We almost died today. »

« Again » Carlos added to lighten the mood.

« Again » TK approved smiling despite the lump in his throat. « And I can’t stand the thought of you getting hurt… I can’t stand the thought of being… Parted from you. I can’t breathe just thinking about what could have happened today. »

TK’s voice broke. Fuck, he promised himself he wouldn’t get emotional. _God, he was a mess_. Carlos gently wiped away the tear that rolled on Tyler’s cheek. His eyes were worried.

« Hey tiger, it’s okay. I’m okay. »

TK gripped at his hand a little tighter and took a second to collect himself.

« Sorry, it’s been a long and emotional day. I had not planned to sob all over you. » he chuckled nervously. « Anyway. I realized today that I care about you a lot more than I allowed myself to. And I’m still a fucked up mess. You don’t even know half of it. And I’m still afraid to get my heart broken again. But… Fuck, I must sound crazy right now. But I’m tired of being caught up in the past and of being scared… I want to fucking move on. And I want to do it with you. So if you can forgi… »

TK did not get to finish his sentence because Carlos had cradled his face and was now kissing him soundly. The firefighter simply melted against him. He had wanted to do that since he saw Carlos waiting for him at the station. He gripped at his man’s shoulder with desperation, trying to convey all his feelings in the kiss.

They eventually had to part to breathe but they stayed awkwardly tangled together on their seats, forehead against forehead.

« Sorry I got a bit carried away. » Carlos laughed breathlessly.

« It’s okay. I like the enthusiasm. » TK chuckled.

Carlos rubbed warm circles on TK’s neck, keeping him close. He looked like he just had received the best Christmas present ever. TK was still stunned at the idea that this perfect man wanted him.

« I know it’s gonna take time for you to trust me completely. And I have my own insecurities too. There’s probably going to be falling out and doubts on the way. But I’m okay with that. I’m happy you’re giving us a chance. »

TK smiled broadly. He definitely didn’t deserve that amazing man. And to think he could have let him go. He was going to lean in for another kiss when he was intrigued by a strange green light reflecting on Carlos’ skin. They both turned towards the sky and gasped. A beautiful green aurora was lightening up the sky.

« Wow… » TK breathed. « That’s so beautiful. »

« It really is. » Carlos agreed with a shaky voice.

« Are you crying right now ? » TK asked incredulously.

« Shut up. It’s been a long and emotional day, Tyler Kennedy. » Carlos bit back, hitting him playfully on the shoulder.

« You never gonna let me live that down, are you ? » the firefighter groaned.

« Never. Come on, let’s go out. »

That’s how they ended up laying on the hood of the car, grinning stupidly. TK wanted to look at the sky but he was mesmerized by the way the green lights make Carlos’ eyes shine. He couldn’t tear his eyes off that beauty. Carlos ended up looking at him too, an easy smile on his lips. His eyes are filled with adoration. TK didn’t think he has ever felt that peaceful.

« We make a pretty good team » he said softly.

« We really do, don’t we ? » Carlos answered.

They were gonna be okay. Better than okay. TK knew that much. When he fell asleep in Carlos’ arms that night, he felt like he was exactly where he belonged. In Austin. As a proud member of the 126. In Carlos’ arms.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother tongue, so sorry for the weird syntax.


End file.
